vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lain Tendou
Summary Lain Tendou is one of the great sages in the Instant Death series and also an incredibly powerful vampire. Her help was requested to deal with a case of people dying on her territory, supposedly by death magic, caused by Yogiri Takatou. She gets really interested on his ability, and proceeds to gets more information about him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Lain Tendou, Queen of Unlife, Immortal Empress Origin: Instant Death Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire, Sage, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Can perfectly heal entire organs), Limited Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with her servants), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 9; Her true self exists on another dimension), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation (Can take control of other’s soul with a glance), Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (Through her charm skill), Fire Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Duplication, Creation (Can modify aspects of her clones to become different to her even too the poor of becoming totally different existences), Magic, Flight, Transmutation (Can transform others into vampires), Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Sages can naturally alter the laws that govern space), Soul Absorption (Everyone with the system passively absorbs the souls in the surroundings to gain EXP and increase the size of their own soul), Power Bestowal (Sages can bestow gifts unto others and also grant immunity towards gifts), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Sages have control over the life and death of those with the system), Summoning (Can summon others from different worlds), Fear Manipulation (The system decreases fear towards death), Morality Manipulation (The system numbs aversion to manslaughter), Transformation (Can transform her body to grow wings), Forcefield Creation (Can erect barriers with multiple effects such as only letting certain people/things trough; Can apply revival effects to her barriers), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance Negation (Can lower the resistance one has to an ability to zero), Statistics Amplification (Can boost other’s power trough turning them into vampires), Status Effect Inducement (Can induce charm with a glance), Power Nullification (Can restrict abilities, render them unusable, and become immune to them), Extrasensory Perception (Sages locate and mentally picture the location of those with the system), Resistance to: Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Sages overwrite the laws of space in order to make them fit for their existence), Death Manipulation (Those with the system can resist instant death magic as long as they’re stronger than the user) and Soul Manipulation (When people with the system absorbs the souls of others, they increases the power, density, size and magnitude of their own) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Superior to Santarou who casually performed this feat) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Aoi Hayanose and other Sword Saints like Rick) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Lifted and throwed away a man with a single hand without any struggle), likely Class M (via scaling to other sages) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Should be able to withstand attacks from beings comparable to her). Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Sword Saints, and vastly superior to weaker sages like Aoi. Can create an endless amount of clones without problems) Range: Standard melee range physically. Kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charm:' Just by glaring at someone, Lain can use the skill Charm, which induces complete paralysis to the target by manipulating the soul. *'Regeneration:' Lain's passive and most notable ability. Her regeneration is able to heal her from almost any type of injurie instantly (even if she dies in the process), and somehow even restore her clothes to its original state. *'Duplication:' Lain can make clones identical to her with the same abilities, strength, and mindset. Lain can control all her clones at will and every clone can also duplicate themselves if needed. *'Transmutation:' If she Lain bites someone, she can turn the target into a vampire, manipulating their minds to obey her orders. *'Fire Magic:' Lain can create huge fireballs to use as a ranged attack. Her clones can also use this skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Sages Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Instant Death Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Isekai Characters